


Hopes and Dreams

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Brady and Owain share intimate moments that showcase how deeply they love one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Day 6 of Udobure Week couldn't be done without @iavenjqasdf here on AO3 and Tumblr. Hope y'all enjoy the much-improved fic!

Brady woke up earlier than usual. He yawned a bit and found he was the big spoon cuddled right next to his husband. They were both very tired last night after a hard day’s work. They made sure Ophelia had done her homework and didn’t sleep too late, which used up all of their remaining energy. It was no wonder they fell asleep so quickly.

Brady looked down and saw how handsome Owain was. He touched his hair and wondered how he ended up with such a wonderful family, such a wonderful partner. He put his hand on Owain’s chest and felt his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Feeling drowsy, Brady went back to his original position next to Owain while holding his hand.

Brady drifted in and out of dreams that would be forgotten when he fully woke up. Thus when Owain started to rise up, Brady woke up together with him.

Owain kissed Brady on the lips, then kissed his neck and embraced his husband. “My darling,” Owain began, “what are we going to do next?

Brady immediately knew what his husband was talking about. With Ophelia getting older and older, they needed to discuss about if their current professions could properly provide for her in the future. They didn’t have a  chance to talk about it last night, but now they could discuss it fully.

“Well,” Brady began, “we’ve been makin’ enough ta go by. But spendin’ so much time on the orchestra and going ta different places on tours takes time away, ya know? Like, this’s been a dream of mine, I feel bad for even thinkin’ of quitting.”

Brady lowered his gaze, his hands covering his face. Owain quickly grabbed his shoulder. “Fret not, my loved one. I’ve witnessed your musical journey at its humble beginnings. You’ve gone through a struggle of rejection and success, you are worthy of high honors in your musical field. I’d never ask you to give that up.”

Brady started to weep at this. It wasn’t fair. Having Owain give up the limelight of the theater to teach English crushed Brady’s heart. His amazing and wonderful husband would be wasting his talent. He looked up at his darling husband and saw him smiling. Brady put his head on Owain’s chest and had a good cry.

Once he stopped crying, Brady held Owain’s hand. Brady kissed his husband deeply and caressed his face.

“Hey,” Brady whispered, “this fancy arts schools ya applied to; they lookin’ for music teachers?”

Owain was shocked, “Well, they’re just starting out, so I would assume they would be looking for such educators. My sweet, I can’t ask you to surrender such a high position in the orchestra. Your quest has always been to claim such an esteemed prize!”

“Heh, not as much as you giving up the stage,” Brady retorted. “Hell, I can’t let ya be the only one inspiring the youth and all that. I just wonder if I’m good enough or if they’d even hire me.”

“Of course they would!” Owain’s golden voice echoed in the room. “They would be graced to have such a talented, experienced master of the field!” His voice lowered. “I wonder how the benefits and insurance would go with both of us working there..”

“At least we’ll be havin’ a similar schedule as Ophelia so we can spend more time with her,” Brady added.

At this Owain stood up and dramatically pointed to the door, “Come forth, trusted partner of mine, let us go forward and prepare her supplement for a bright new day of adventure!”

  
Brady began to get up to start making breakfast, but Owain grabbed his hand and kissed passionately and wildly just like when they began to date many years ago. They embraced once again and held hands walking out their room to start their day.


End file.
